The Outlaw Feline
by badboylover24
Summary: I don't own the characters. This is a parody of Disney's Robin Hood staring Clawdia. The cat-girl is transported to Nottingham where she joins up with Robin Hood. She soon develops feelings for Sir Hiss, who also develops feelings for her. But how can one love another working for the enemy?
1. Escaping Death

**The Outlaw Feline**

**Summary: **When escaping fatal punishment from King Gorge, Clawdia was magically transported into Nottingham, where she teams up with Robin Hood and Little John. She also encounters Prince John's charming counselor Sir Hiss, and the two started to develop feelings for each other. But how can one love someone working alongside the enemy? A Robin Hood/Fighting Foodons crossover with Sir Hiss/Clawdia romance.

**Ch.1: Escaping Death**

Clawdia held still as she sat in the foliage of the tree, not wanting to make a sound. After failing King Gorge one too many times against Chase and his friends, the king decided to punish the poor cat-girl. And she knows what that punishment is…death! So she escaped to avoid the punishment.

Now she's hiding away in the tree, trying to avoid the Gormandizers on her tail. The lavender feline then held her breath and held completely still. She can't risk making a single sound less the Gormandizers below her below her hear and find her.

_Oh, please, don't let them find me_, she prayed as the Gormandizers looked around for any signs of her. A while later, they gave up and left. Once she's sure they're all gone, Clawdia let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a little but stayed in the tree.

"What am I to do now?" she asked herself. "If I let the Gluttons catch me, King Gorge will kill me. And if I go to the Rebel Chefs, they'll just turn me over to the Gluttons. I've nowhere else to go…" She then looked up at the stars, one of them larger and brighter than all the rest. The wishing star…Oh, but making a wish on it would never help. Just give the wisher false hope. Clawdia then buried her face into her hands with tears in her eyes.

_Oh, how I wish I can escape into a world where I'd truly fit in_, she thought in between tears. What she doesn't know is that the wishing star was for real and heard her tearful prayer…

Clawdia stopped her crying when she heard a sound behind her…a magical humming sound. Turning around, she looked at the hole in the tree trunk behind her. Is it just her, or was that hole glowing a second ago? She then crawled over to the hole to get a better look inside, thinking something inside it made it glow…only to slip and fall into the hole!

Clawdia screamed as she shut her eyes, bracing herself for when she hits the ground. Her eyes were shut so tightly, the cat-girl didn't see the light that flashed under her…

It was a full five seconds when Clawdia reached the ground. Fortunately, a pile of leaves cushioned her fall. The she heard voices.

"Whoa! What the—"

"Where did she come from?"

"Oh, I pray she's alright." Confused that they're not Gormandizer voices, Clawdia opened her eyes and was surprised by her new surroundings. She's in a different forest in broad daylight. And rushing up to her are four anthromorphic animals. The first to reach her was a fox dressed in a green tunic and a yellow-green archer's hat with a red feather. His companion behind him is a brown bear in the same outfit but with a hat the same color as his tunic. The other two are a badger in a monk's brown robe and a rooster in a minstrel's blue dress shirt and holding a lute in his left wing.

"Are you alright?" the fox then asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him as the bear helped her up. "Nothing broken." She then looked around the forest. "But…where am I?" The four men looked at each other in confusion.

"Uh…you're in Sherwood Forest," the bear answered, giving her an arched eyebrow. "Didn't ya know that?" Sherwood Forest? How did she end up here? It can't be…the wishing star?

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked the rooster. Clawdia snapped out of it and nodded in answer.

"I'm sure," she answered. "I'm sorry, but…I'm not from around here."

"What brings you here to us, child?" asked the badger.

"Well, to be honest," she answered, "I was on the run. I once served a powerful king, but I've been failing him so much, he decided to punish me for my failures. But I already know the punishment…death. So I ran for it."

"And you've nowhere else to go?" asked the fox. Clawdia shook her head sadly. She then watched as the men conversed quietly before turning to her again.

"What's your name?" the rooster asked.

"Clawdia."

"Well, Clawdia," the fox replied, "we were thinking. How would you like to join our band? I'm sure you have great potential as one of us." Clawdia then thought about it. This is just the chance she needs to start her life over.

"Count me in!" The fox smiled in reply.

"Then I think it's time we get acquainted," he stated. "The name's Robin Hood." He shook her hand before introducing his comrades. "This big fella here is Little John. The monk here is Friar Tuck. And the minstrel here is Alan-A-Dale."

And that was how the former Glutton Chef Clawdia came to be in Robin Hood's band of outlaws in Nottingham.


	2. Adventures of Outlaw-in-Training

****In this chapter is a different version of the song Oo-de-lally, which I do not own. And just to let you know in case you don't, this is a parody of Disney's Robin Hood starring Clawdia. Enjoy!

**Ch.2: Adventures of an Outlaw-in-Training**

During the next couple of week, Clawdia lived and trained with Robin Hood and his friends. Robin taught her how to shoot with a bow and arrow. Little John gave her some combat training. Friar Tuck allowed her to pray in his church for forgiveness for her past sins and for guidance down her new path of penance. And she'd dance to the melodies Alan would play on his lute while shaking her new tambourine.

_Robin, Clawdia, and Lil' John_

_Walking through the forest_

_Laughing back and forth_

_At what the others had to say_

_Reminiscing this and that_

_And having such a good time_

_Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally_

_Golly, what a day_

The band also taught Clawdia how to be a true outlaw of justice, robbing from the rich and giving to the poor. Clawdia thinks this is the best path for her to take. Because of the high taxes brought up by the current ruler Prince John (his older brother King Richard is away on a Crusade), the poor people barely have enough for food. It pains the cat-girl to see them suffer like the people back in her world. So she helped the poor more by also giving them food to go with the gold. That pleased Robin more.

_Never ever thinking_

_There was danger in the water_

_They were drinking_

_They just guzzled it down_

_Never dreaming_

_That a scheming_

_Sheriff and posse_

_Was a-watching them_

_And gathering around_

Although Robin's gang has been helping Nottingham, it has to watch out for the Sheriff, a big, fat gray wolf, and his posse. Because of their stealing from the rich, the prince had placed quite the bounty on Robin's head, and the Sheriff seems like the most likely to want it. But no matter what that wolf tried, Robin, Little John, and Clawdia always slip through his fingers.

_Robin, Clawdia, and Lil' John_

_Running through the forest_

_Jumping fences, dodging trees_

_And trying to get away_

_Contemplating nothing but_

_Escape and finally making it_

_Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally_

_Golly, what a day_

Yes, Clawdia's new life is full of adventures. One certain adventure was dodging the sheriff and his posse when she, Robin, and Little John were swimming one day.

_Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally_

_Golly, what a day_

As the posse left the tree the trio's hiding in, Clawdia looked down at her orange belt/ribbon to find a rip in the bow from one of the posse's arrows shot at them.

"Oh, great," she sighed. "And me without a needle and thread."

"You know something, Robin?" Little John said as he pulled an arrow out of his shirt (it didn't pierce his skin; just got stuck in his shirt). "You're taking too many chances."

"Chances?" Robin laughed before polishing his knuckles into the chest of his shirt. "You must be joking. That was just a bit of a lark, Little John." Clawdia turned to him and frowned.

"Tell that to your hat," she pointed out. Robin looked up to find an arrow sticking out of his hat.

"That's no candle on a cake," Little John concurred as their leader took his hat off with an impressed look of surprise.

"Hello," the fox said, taking the arrow out and examining the hole it left behind. "This one almost had my name on it, didn't it?" He then turned to his comrades, a calm but serious look on his face.

"They're getting better, you know," he stated, putting his hat back on. "You got to admit it. They are getting better." Clawdia sighed as she nimbly leapt onto another branch above them.

"No need to tell me twice," she stated as Little John broke his arrow in half.

"Yeah," the bear scoffed. "The next time, that Sheriff'll probably have a rope around our necks." Clawdia shuddered as he squeezed his neck with a gagging sound.

"Pretty hard to laugh hangin' there, Rob," he stated after letting go of his neck again.

"Ha!" the fox mocked, balancing the head end of his arrow on his finger. "The Sheriff and his whole posse couldn't lift you off the ground. En guarde!" With lightning speed, he grabbed the arrow and launched it at Little John with his own two hands. Fortunately, it only got the bear's hat, causing Clawdia to laugh at the surprised look on Little John's face. He wasn't amused though.

"Hey, watch it, Rob!" he snapped, taking the arrow out of the trunk it got stuck in. "That's the only hat I got!"

"Oh, come along," the fox said, reclining against another part of the tree trunk. "You worry to much, old boy."

"Robin, can I ask you a question?" Clawdia asked, resting on her branch like the feline that she is. "Are we heroes or villains? I mean, with our robbing the rich to feed the poor?" Robin looked up at her, pretending to be shocked.

"'Rob'?" he tsked. "Naughty word, Clawdia. We never rob. We just…borrow a bit from those who could afford it." The cat-girl blinked at the word "borrow".

"Then I guess we got some serious debt to pay off, huh?" she joked. Before her comrades would answer her, a sound filled the air. The flare of trumpets. Quickly, the trio climbed up the to the top of the tree, and Robin listened to the trumpet flare with a chuckle.

"Sound like another collection day for the poor," he stated, rubbing his hands together with a smile. "Eh, my friends?"

"Yeah," Little John concurred, holding his hat over his heart patriotically. "Sweet charity…heh-heh…"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Clawdia said with a smile. "Let's go!" And the trio hurried down to King's Highway, the path through Sherwood Forest where the trumpet flare was coming from.


	3. 1st Heist&Encounter

****Oh, before I forget, I don't know if I've mentioned not owning Oo-de-lally or not. If not, I don't own the song; just the rewritten version of it. I also do not own the characters or the story; just the parody.

**Ch.3: First Heist and First Encounter**

As they hurried to the road, Robin Hood, Little John, and Clawdia got on their disguises. Robin's plan was that they approach the target as fortunetellers and "read their fortune" as they snag some gold from under their noses.

Clawdia is the most excited. This is going to be her first _money_ heist. Although she's been training as an outlaw, all she's been stealing from the Sheriff and his posse was food to give to the poor and hungry. During her training, she hasn't stolen so much as one farthing. Of course, she considered food stealing "learning the basics". Now she's ready to steal _money_ for the poor for the first time.

As they approached the road, Clawdia took the moment to check out the disguises. Little John has on a fuchsia dress with an orange skirt and a blond wig. Robin has a blue dress with a red shawl and a brown wig topped with a red-with-white-polka-dots bandana plus a pair of golden loop earrings. As for the feline herself, she's dressed in a white bikini top with a long yellow skirt with a slit on the left side, revealing seven-eighths of her leg. She also has on an orange haircloth over her hair and a matching veil over her nose and mouth. Robin stated that the disguise suits her better than on him or Little John.

When they stopped behind a tree, the three thieves saw their target. A group of larger animals were marching down the path, lead by a crocodile in red holding up a flag. There were elephants using their trunks as trumpets, hippo drummers, and rhino guards, four of which are carrying two poles on their shoulders to hold a large wooden chest with golden padlocks and chains. And at the near end, pulled by a pair of elephants, is a large golden coach with pale pink curtains. Clawdia felt that their target's someone of great importance, but Little John wasn't convinces.

"Now what about that for luck?" he mumbled, tying a red handkerchief onto his head to keep his wig on. "It's only a circus. A peanut operation!"

"Peanuts?" Robin replied before giving the bear a glare. "Why, you dunce! That's the royal coach. It's Prince John himself."

"So it _is_ someone of great impor—Wait, the Prince?" Clawdia replied when a thought came to her and she turned to Robin. "Isn't there a law against robbing royalty?"

"She's got a point there, Rob," Little John said, turning to leave. "I'll catch ya later."

"What?" the fox replied, stopping him. "And miss this chance to perform before royalty?"

"Ugh, here we go again," Little John sighed with a shrug to Clawdia. The cat-girl just gave him an "Oh, well…" shrug before getting out her tambourine.

"Just remember what we've rehearsed, Clawdia," Robin said before the trio rushed up to the road as the royal caravan approached them. Clawdia twirled around gracefully and shook her tambourine as Robin waved to the coach and called out to them in a lady's voice.

"Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Fortunetellers!"

"Fortune's broadcast!" Little John called, holding up a crystal ball. "Lucky charms!"

"Get the scoop on your horoscope," Clawdia sang, holding her tambourine up to a zodiac scroll that Robin unrolled.

The coach's curtains parted to reveal Prince John looking out at them. Clawdia saw that he's a puma in a pale blue shirt, a red king's robe, and a golden crown with rubies and emeralds. Not much of a threat in Clawdia's opinion. Greedy with his taxing, but not threatening.

"Fortunetellers! How droll," he said with delight before turning to the elephants pulling his coach. "Stop the coach."

_Obviously not smart either_, Clawdia thought as the coach stopped before her and the boys. Then a second occupant revealed himself, catching her eye. He is a yellow snake dressed in a red cape with a ruby clasp and a matching cap with a white plume. Can he possibly be the Prince's counselor Sir Hiss whom Robin told her about? He's kinda…cute. Realizing what she thought, Clawdia held her tambourine in front of her face to hide her blush as Hiss turned to Prince John.

"Sire," he whispered to the lion suspiciously. "Sire, they may be bandits…" Clawdia gulped silently, fearing they may be caught.

"Oh, poppycock," Prince John said to the snake. "Female bandits?" What next…rubbish." The cat-girl felt relieved as she and Little John curtsied before the chuckling Prince and Robin bowed.

"Just mind yourself, Hiss," Prince John added with a sly smile, "and I might convince the one in the veil to _personally _read your fortune." Clawdia then looked up to make eye contact with Hiss and see him blushing at her. He must be shy. Deciding to tease him a little, she moved the left side of her skirt to show him some leg.

Hiss, in the meantime, was somewhat enchanted by this feline gypsy. Usually a gentleman like himself wouldn't dream of courting a gypsy girl, but he couldn't help noticing how lovely she is. Even her amethyst eyes got him blushing. He was confused at first when he noticed the twinkle of mischief in them until she moved her skirt's left side so her left leg is out of the slit.

Oh, what a display to behold! The fur on her leg (like the rest on her body) looks so soft like silk woven with lavenders. She also has on a pale rose pink ballet slipper on her foot, a golden doubloon anklet on her ankle, and a red ribbon tied around her upper thigh. He couldn't help but stare at it with a deeper blush on his face…

Hiss snapped out of it when he heard one of the rhino guards give a wolf whistle at the girl. He then turned to the guard with a glare.

"As you were," he said in an intimidating tone. The guard quickly stood in attention. The snake then turned to the gypsy cat, who giggled at him girlishly with fluttering eyelashes. He then gulped with a sheepish smile and a blush to match his clasp.

"My dear ladies," Prince John then said before holding out his hands to the disguised outlaws. "You have my permission to kiss the royal hands, whichever you like first." Clawdia couldn't help but marvel at the rings on his fingers. One hand has a large red garnet, and the other has a ruby, an emerald, and a sapphire. However, the cat-girl also noticed Sir Hiss watching them with suspicion. She can tell that he's onto them. She'll have to distract him. Twirling to the side, Clawdia purred at the snake and tickled under his chin. _That_ got his attention.

"Uh, young lady, please," he stuttered with another blush. He was so distracted by her fluttering eyelashes, he didn't catch Robin make his move.

"Oh, how gracious," he said, quickly slipping the garnet ring off Prince John's finger before kissing his hand without him noticing it. "And generous." Sir Hiss then turned to see that the Prince's ring is gone.

"Sire, Sire," he whispered into the lion's ear, "did you see them—"

"Stop hissing in my ear," Prince John laughed, rubbing his ear that his advisor hissed into. The snake ducked away from him should he strike him. Deciding to comfort him and distract him again, Clawdia gently took Hiss's head into her hands, turned his gaze to her, and gave him a purr of sympathy. The snake then felt strange again as he blushed before the gypsy cat-girl flirting with him.

"I, uh…must have imagined it," he finally said as Little John used his "kisses" to remove the jewels from the rings on Prince John's other hand. Fortunately, Prince John didn't notice because he was focused on his advisor's shyness towards the third fortuneteller.

"Why don't you go and keep the young lady company?" he advised Hiss. "That should keep you busy while I have my fortune told." With a blink of realization, Hiss turned to his superior in protest.

"But, Sire, I-I-I-" He was cut off when Clawdia wrapped the tip of her tail behind his clasp and gently pulled him after her with a purr. His face then started to turn pink.

"Uh…alright," he gulped, following after her to the side of the road. Prince John then shook his head with an annoyed sigh.

"Suspicious snake…"

"Masterfully done, Your Excellency," Robin said before climbing into the coach and drawing the drapes.


	4. Chance Flirting

Okay, here's the next chapter for you. And can you please send me some reviews on the chapters before it? I feel a little discouraged about having only _one?_ Also if you can, please send me some ideas for my next True to Your Heart Series: a Big Mac/Pinkie Pie romance with Discord kidnapping Celestia again. Anyway, here's chapter 4.

**Ch.4: A Chance Flirting **

Back with Clawdia and Hiss, they have reached a small clearing in a thicket not too far from the coach. Clawdia had let go of his clasp, but the snake followed her anyway. He couldn't possibly tear away from her lovely eyes. And the way she walks is as graceful as a swan gliding across a calm lake. How is it a girl like her would choose the lowly life of a gypsy fortuneteller? He then shook his head to clear it.

"Uh, m-my dear," he said nervously, "I appreciate you doing as His Majesty asks, but I…uh, well…I think we should—OH!" He was cut off when her tail brushed up his throat and caressed under his chin and jaw. Her fur…oh, so soft…He then looked up at her eyes, and she gave her a playful giggle.

_She thinks she can intimidate me with her childish games, does she?_ Hiss asked himself with a sly smirk. _Well, _two _can play at that game. _With the quickness of a mongoose, he shot out, coiled around her slender waist, and leveled his head with hers, his snout barely touching her little nose.

"If you insist, little kitty," he purred teasingly. Clawdia cried out with surprise and fell back. Fortunately, there's a patch of wildflowers to cushion her fall. She then opened her eyes again and blushed when she saw Hiss towering above her with a sly smile.

"Well, this is quite the surprise, isn't it?" he chuckled, gently brushing his tail under her chin. "And I thought you were adorable before…"

Clawdia couldn't say anything; she's in quite the predicament. Here she is, lying in a patch of wildflowers, and with a cute snake looking down at her no less.

_Okay, Clawdia, _she tells herself with her face getting warmer. _Focus…focus…gotta distract him long enough for the guys to make their move._ She suddenly felt something brush against her left knee and looked down to see him tracing his tail around it.

"What are you doing?!" she cried, her face becoming redder. "Cut it out!" Hiss blinked with surprise but smiled at her again.

"Now, now," he chuckled, removing his tail from her knee. "It isn't what you think. I only want to hear your voice." Clawdia blinked with surprise and confusion. He only wants to hear her speak.

"You could've just asked." He only chuckled again.

"Oh, what would be the fun in that?" he stated. "Besides, I thought you would just not do so if I merely asked you to say something." He then leaned closer to her. "And your reaction is just so…adorable." Despite her nervousness at how close he is, Clawdia decided to play a little payback and flipped her body over, putting him under her and catching him by surprise.

"You shouldn't tease me like that," she teased in a singsong tone. He just smirked at her.

"Oh, come now," he stated. "It was your own fault. You made yourself too cute." Before she could make a comeback comment, Clawdia felt his tail move to her bare stomach and started wiggling it against it.

_Oh, no! Not that!_ Her ticklish spot!

"At least let me hear your laugh as well…" Clawdia then gave in like that. She started laugh as she rolled off of him and tried to push his tail away from her stomach. However, Hiss anticipated this and began tickling her neck with his hissing tongue. Her other ticklish spot.

"ACK! NOHOHOHO FAHAHAHAIR! STOHAHAHAP!" Clawdia cried, trying unsuccessfully to keep him away from her neck and stomach.

"I'll make you a deal if I do," he whispered into her ear softly as he kept on tickling her stomach.

"Alright, alright!" she laughed. "Just stop already!" He then obeyed and stopped, waiting for her to catch her breath before telling her his deal. Once she's calm, he pulled a small bag from a pocket inside of his cape and held it to her.

"I'll give you this bag of gold sovereigns for a small token from you," he said, giving her a smirk. He then turned his gaze to her upper left thigh, and Clawdia followed it.

"My ribbon?" He nodded in answer. "But why?"

"As a small memento," he answered casually, "of our little fun…" It sounded like a fair enough deal. So with a smile, Clawdia undid the bow in her ribbon and tied it around his tail before taking the bag gently.

"You certainly know how to drive a hard bargain," she purred as he slithered off of her and admired his new prize.

"I'm also known to be quite the charmer," he purred back.

"ROBBED! I'VE BEEN ROBBED!" Hiss jumped with surprise from the sudden outburst that came from Prince John and turned to the coach. So they _are_ bandits! He then turned back to confront Clawdia only to find her gone.

_Oh, perfect! She got away!_

"HISS!" Prince John yelled. "YOU LITTLE RAMBLE, I NEED YOU!" Not wanting to keep his superior waiting during a dire emergency, Hiss slithered as fast as he could to the coach. When he got there, he saw Prince John in his underwear, hugging himself.

"I've been robbed," the lion explained.

"Yes, I can see that, Sire," the snake replied, looking away with embarrassment.

Back with Clawdia, she jumped from one tree branch to the next for a short while until she met up with Robin and Little John in a clearing after they have lost the guards. Robin has on Prince John's royal robe and holding a huge sack of gold. And Little John has a whole chest full of gold in his dress and solid cold hubcaps from the coach's wheels under his skirt.

"I take it the 'fortunetelling' went well," she asked, landing onto the ground before her fellow rogues.

"Sure has," Robin answered, taking off his disguise. "How was your little playtime with Sir Hiss?" Clawdia blushed a little in reply.

"Well, if you must know," she answered, "he proved to be quite…playful."

"Playful?" asked Little John, giving her an arched eyebrow.

"He wanted to hear my voice, and then he tickled me just to hear me laugh." The two males stifled their laughs in response, earning themselves a glare from the feline before she took out her bag of sovereigns with pride.

"He also proved to be quite reasonable," she added, "when he bought my ribbon." They stopped laughing before Robin smiled at her.

"A bag of gold sovereigns, ey?" he replied. "Not bad for your first gold heist, although it was really given to you instead of you stealing it."

"What can I say?" she answered with a shrug. "He drives quite the bargain."


	5. Surprise for Skippy

******Ch.5: A Surprise for Skippy**

The next day, Clawdia decided to go with Robin to the village of Nottingham to help the poor. She also decided to bring the bag of gold sovereigns that she got from Sir Hiss, thinking she can use it to help the poor. They have to go in disguise, of course, because the Sheriff is making his daily taxing rounds. Robin went as a blind beggar, and Clawdia went as a scarf peddler.

They first visited the home of Otto, a bloodhound blacksmith with a broken leg. After learning that the Sheriff had taken the coins that Friar Tuck gave him and hurt his leg too, Robin gave him a bag of farthings to replace it, and Clawdia gave him an herbal cake, a loaf of bread, and a pitcher of milk, hoping they will help his leg get better faster. Otto was of course grateful to them, especially when Clawdia showed great concern for his leg.

As they next approach the home of the Rabbit Family, Clawdia and Robin heard the birthday song coming from the little home, only to be cut short. They can only think of one reason: the Sheriff. From the small window, the two rogues overheard and saw the wolf take from the birthday boy Skippy his gift, a whole farthing.

"Why, that rotten…" Clawdia growled. Robin just placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Stay calm, Clawdia," he tells her. "Things will get better for him, I promise." He then decided to make his entrance and entered the front door, pretending to be the old blind beggar. "Alms, alms for the poor…" Clawdia then watched as the Sheriff turned and smiled at Robin.

"Well…" he chuckled before slamming Skippy's farthing into the cup. When he did, it and the other coins inside jumped up and landed into the wolf's held out hand. Clawdia and Mother Rabbit gasped in shock.

_Now he's gone and done it_, Clawdia thought, getting behind her wagon full of scarves covering the food she got ready for the poor. She knows that she shouldn't pull a crime that will get Robin busted, so she decided on a safer idea.

"Well," the Sheriff said as he placed the coins into his money pouch, "so far, it's been a cheerful morning. Keep saving!" He then stepped out of the house…and Clawdia pushed her wagon over his foot. "YEEOOW!"

"Oh, my! I'm so sorry!" she said in a squeaky voice as the little rabbits snickered at the Sheriff's misfortune. "I was in a hurry to the market; I didn't see you come out."

"It's fine," the Sheriff growled, rubbing his injured foot. "Just slow down next time; the market's not going anywhere." He then limped away as Clawdia then approached the front door, giving the little rabbits a playful smile to indicate that she did that on purpose.

"Serves 'im right for pulling such a dirty trick," Mother Rabbit said before turning to Robin, who was shaking his now empty cup. "You poor old man…" She then went up to Robin with a kind smile as Clawdia came up to his other side.

"Do come in, sir," the dear woman said to him before the two women guided him to a chair. "Come in and rest yerself."

"Thank ye, dear mother," he said, sitting down. "Thank ye kindly."

"By the way, dear mother," Clawdia said to the mother before turning to little Skippy. "I heard you singing a happy birthday to a young boy of yours, have I not?"

"Yes, ma'am," the little rabbit answered sadly, "and that mean old sheriff took my birthday present."

"Did he now?" Robin replied, patting the little one on the head. "Do be a stout-hearted lad, and don't let it get ye down." He then lifted his dark glasses to reveal his true identity, making Skippy's eyes lit up with joy.

"Gee whiz!" he cried. "It's Robin Hood and Clawdia!"

"Happy birthday, Skippy!" Robin and Clawdia said in unison as they threw off their disguises.

"Oh, he's so handsome," Big Sister swooned, "just like in his reward posters." Clawdia just had to chuckle. Kids are just so cute at that age. She agrees with the young rabbit that Robin's handsome, but the feline only sees him as a big brother after he and his band took her in.

"Tell me, young man," Robin asked Skippy. "How old are you now?"

"Gosh, I'm seven years old," the little rabbit answered proudly, "going on eight."

"Seven?" Clawdia said with a smile. "Wow, that makes you the man of the house, doesn't it?"

"It sure does, Clawdia," Robin replied. "And I've just the right present for you." And he handed Skippy a small bow and arrow.

"For me?" he replied happily as he took them and tried his new arrow onto his new bow. "Gee, thanks, Mister Robin Hood, sir. Hey, how do I look, huh?"

"Not much like Mister Wobin Hood," answered little Tagalong.

"She's right," Robin replied with some thought. "There is something missing…" He then gasped with the snap of his fingers. "Of course." He then took of his hat and placed it on Skippy's head. "There you go."

"Boy, oh, boy!" he cried, trying his new gift out again. "_Now_ how do I look?"

"The hat's too big," Big Sister giggled to Tagalong. Mother Rabbit, who heard her, hushed her.

"Mind your manners," she said.

"Yeah, mind your madders," Tagalong added with a scolding look.

"Don't worry, kiddo," Clawdia said, patting Skippy on the back. "You'll grow into it." Skippy then rushed out of the house in delight with his sisters right behind him.

"Oo-de-lally!" he cried. "I'm gonna try it out!"

"Goodbye, Mister Wobin Hood," Tagalong called, waving to him and Clawdia. "You and Miss Cwadia come again on my birthday!" Clawdia and Mother Rabbit laughed together.

"Oh, ye two 'ave made 'is birthday a special one," the spectacled rabbit said to her and Robin. "'Ow can I ever thank ye?"

"I can only wish we could do more," Robin answered kindly, handing her a small bag of farthings. "Here." Mother Rabbit gingerly took it with a touched smile as Clawdia then took a carrot cake out of her wagon and placed it on the table. Thinking how the Sheriff took Skippy's farthing, the feline decided to replace it. So she took one of the gold sovereigns from her moneybag and placed it on top of the cake.

"My little birthday present for Skippy," she told Robin and Mother Rabbit. The mother nodded gratefully to her as the two rogues put their disguise back on.

"Now keep your chin up," Robin whispered to the mother with confidence. "Someday, they'll be happiness again in Nottingham. You'll see." And the two rogues left the house with their acting.

"Oh, Robin 'Ood," Mother Rabbit said as she watched them leave with comforted tears. "You and Clawdia are always there to keep our 'opes alive. Bless ye…bless ye."


	6. Hiss&Marian SBFF

Just to let you know, this song is a parody of Twilight's song "BBBFF" from the My Little Pony Episode "Canterlot Wedding", so I own the parody but not the song. Anyway, enjoy.

******Ch.6: Hiss and Marian-SBFF**

Later that day, in the castle that belongs to Maid Marian, niece of King Richard himself, Sir Hiss was busy practicing his fencing in his own private quarters. Now you're probably wondering how it is that a snake can practice fencing when he has no arms. Well, Hiss simply uses his tail as his fencing hand. He also makes up for his lack of limbs with his lightning reflexes. As a result, he proves himself an excellent fencer.

Despite his focusing on his training, Sir Hiss couldn't stop thinking about that catgirl working with Robin Hood, especially when he keeps on glancing at the red ribbon tied around his fencing handle. That gorgeous voice…that lovely laugh…those radiant eyes…that silky fur…that shiny hair…Just who _is_ she? He can tell by her voice that she's not from England. And yet he doesn't mind her accent. Hiss was just more focused on how much that catgirl reminds him so much of Marian.

Hiss just had to smile as he lowered his fencing rapier. Because of his friendship with the young lady, King Richard had asked the counselor to watch over Marian while he's away, alongside her lady-in-waiting Lady Cluck. Ever since she came to London, Marian and Hiss had been the best of friends in school. She was practically the big sister he never had, especially since he's the firstborn of his own family. It was all thanks to her that he has the job in the royal counsel.

As his put his fencing rapier in the rack to end his practicing and untied the ribbon from the handle, he heard laughter outside his window. He knows that Marian and Clucky are playing tennis out in the courtyard, but it sounds like there are more than just two ladies outside. It sounds like…children's laughter.

Hiss then slithered over to the window and looked outside. His room is just on the second floor, but he has a good view of the courtyard. Outside, he can see the two maidens playing with four young children, three rabbits and a turtle. One of the rabbits has on a hat much like Robin Hood's hat. The little rabbit was pretending to be Robin saving Maid Marian from Prince John, played by Lady Cluck. Hiss just had to laugh at how well Lady Cluck portrayed the cowardly Prince, especially when she pulled off the sucking-on-his-thumb imitation. How King Richard could put up with that immature brother of his was beyond the snake.

Hiss also knows that his big sister/best friend forever is still in love with Robin, and he supports this. They knew each other since they were children before Marian moved to London. And Marian trusts Hiss with her heart's secrets.

_When I was a young snake_

_I thought was a mistake_

_To see how many friends_

_I could meet_

_I had my studies to exceed_

_Didn't think I'd ever need_

_Any friends_

_To make my life complete_

_But there was one girl_

_Whom I care for_

_Who always has been there_

_For me_

Hiss remembered back before he first met Marian. Back then, he didn't have time for friends because he was so focused on his studies, wanting to have a successful career to support his family, despite it being rich enough. Then Marian came and helped him realize that he can still have time for friends even when studying. Since then, they've been there for each other no matter what.

_My big sister best friend forever_

_Like two peas in a pod_

_We've done everything together_

_She taught me how to fly a kite (Best friend forever)_

_And in the dark, she was my light (We did everything together)_

Hiss and Marian have done so much together: flying kites, riding horses, having picnics. And during the stormy days, Marian would always comfort Hiss; back then, he was frightened of storms. But thanks to Marian, he braved them slowly until they bothered him no more.

_We shared our hopes_

_We shared our dreams_

_She made more faithful than I realize_

_It seems_

The two of them shared their hopes and dreams with each other. Marian especially shared with Hiss her love for Robin but feared he's forgotten all about her. Hiss refused to believe it. His father always tells him: "You can never forget your first love." Since then, the snake tried his hardest to keep her faith alive, becoming more loyal to her than to his superior Prince John. He even regrets ever doing as the Prince told him and hypnotizing the King to go of that Crusade, thus questioning his own loyalty. He can only pray that he returns safely.

_My big sister best friend forever_

_Like two peas in a pod_

_We've done everything together_

_And even if we're far away_

_In my heart, she'll always stay_

_My big sister best friend_

_Forever_

_Forever_

Later that day when the children returned home, Hiss went to check on Marian and Lady Cluck. As her lady-in-waiting was knitting, the vixen twirled around all lovestruck.

"Ah, me…Young love," Clucky said to Hiss as he came in. "Oh, it's a grand thing." Hiss nodded with a smile as he coiled up on a chair by the wardrobe. He then watched as Marian opened its door, revealing a wanted poster of Robin on the back.

"Oh, Hiss," she sighed to her little brother as she gazed at the poster. "Surely he must know how much I still love him."

"Of course he does, Marian," he assured her with a smile. "I promise you. One of these days, your uncle King Richard will have an outlaw for an in-law." The two ladies laughed with him in reply.

"Oh, Hissy," Marian laughed as she hugged him affectionately. "But when? When?"

"Oh, patience, me dear," Clucky answered. "Patience."

"Yes, remember, big sister," Hiss said, tilting her chin up with his tail. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Marian's smile became a frown in reply.

"Or forgetful…" she sighed, gently rubbing his cheek before walking up to the window. "I've been away for so long, Hiss. What if he's forgotten all about me?" Hiss frowned in reply.

_I promise you, Marian_, he thought as she looked out the window sadly. _He won't forget you. I'll do anything to see that you two are together forever._

_You are my big sister best friend_

_Forever_

_And I promise_

_You and Robin will soon be_

_Together…_


	7. In Love&Doubt

******Ch.7: In Love and in Doubt**

Meanwhile in Sherwood Forest, the outlaw trio was hiding away in a small clearing serving as their hideout. While Clawdia and Little John were hanging the laundry, Robin was stirring a small cauldron of stew. Of course, his two friends know he's not thinking about food. They can tell by the lovely melody he's humming and the daydream look on his face.

"Hey, lover boy," Little John said to him, "how's that grub coming, man? I'm starved."

"Hey, I didn't hear any complaints about _my _cooking," Clawdia joked. Robin didn't answer but kept on humming.

"Rob?" John then asked. "Robin? Robert…" Clawdia just rolled her eyes before turning to the daydreaming fox.

"HEY!" That snapped him out of it.

"Hm? What? What did you say?" Robin asked, turning to his companions.

"Oh, forget it," Clawdia answered, picking up and flapping out a shirt. "Your mind's not on food. You're thinking about someone with lovely long eyelashes." She then batted her eyes to tease him.

"Yeah," John laughed, "and you're smelling that sweet perfume." He then sniffed the air a bit only to cough in reply. Clawdia sniffed the air a bit. That's not perfume she smell's…It's smoke!

"What's burning?!" She and Robin turned to find that it's the stew. Robin quickly jumped to his feet.

"Whoa, it's burning over!" he cried, trying to grab it but pulled back because it's too hot to grab. Little John then ran over with another shirt in his hands.

"You're burning the chow!" he yelled, using the shirt to grab the pot and put it on a rock near the fire.

"What has gotten into you?" Clawdia scolded Robin as the bear fanned the smoke away with the shirt.

"Sorry, guys," he answered with a sigh as he dusted his shirt off. "Guess I was thinking about Maid Marian again."

Clawdia's scowl softened in reply. Robin has told her about Marian before, and the catgirl wished she could meet her. She sounds like the perfect woman for Robin, beautiful and good-hearted. What more could her big brother figure ask for?

"I can't help it," Robin stated with a shrug. "I love her, guys." Little John then turned to him as he poured some water into the stew to cool it down more.

"Look," he asked, throwing the shirt at him, "why don't you stop moaning and moping around? Just marry the girl." Robin pulled the piece of laundry off his face indignantly.

"Marry her?" he replied. "You don't just walk up to a girl, hand her a bouquet, and say 'Hey, remember me? We were kids together. Will you marry me?'" He then laughed wryly before walking over to a branch with the shirt. "It just isn't done that way."

"Oh, come on, Robin," Clawdia protested as he hung up the shirt. "Why don't you just do what any guy would do? Climb the castle walls, sweep her off her feet, and carry her out in style. It's what you've always dreamed of doing, isn't it?" Robin just sighed before turning to her.

"It's no use, Clawdia," he answered her sadly. "I thought about, and…I just couldn't do it. Besides, what have I got to offer her?"

"Well, for one thing," Little John answered, sniffing a spoonful of the stew, "ya can cook." Clawdia shot him a playful glare at his comment, pretending to be offended about her own cooking. Robin, however, wasn't amused.

"I'm telling you, guys," he said, picking up a bed sheet as Clawdia saw Friar Tuck approaching their clearing. "She a woman of high quality."

"So she's got class," Little John replied, adding a few dashes of spice into the stew and stirring them into said food. "So what?"

"I'm an outlaw, that's what!" Robin snapped, throwing the sheet onto a branch and spreading it out neatly before Friar Tuck stopped behind him and turned to Clawdia with a frown. The cat-girl simply shrugged to him as Robin continued. "That's not the life of a lady like her, always on the run. What kind of a future is that?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, son!" Friar started, surprising the fox and causing him to fall backwards into the large laundry basket. "You're no outlaw. Why, someday you'll be called a great hero."

"A hero?" Robin chuckled before turning to Little John. "You hear that, Johnny? We've just been pardoned."

"That's a gas," the bear chuckled as Clawdia helped her friend out of the basket. "We haven't been arrested yet."

"Alright," the badger said, walking up to the pot. "Laugh, you three rogues." He then took the serving spoon to taste the stew. "But there's going to be a big to-do in Nottingham." He then tasted the stew and ended up coughing a couple of times, a ring of white smoke flying out of his mouth with each cough. "Well done, ain't it?"

"What's going on in Nottingham, Friar Tuck?" Clawdia asked, going up to the monk and patting his back gently.

"Old Prince John's having a *cough* championship archery tournament *cough* tomorrow," he answered, taking another spoonful of stew.

"Archery tournament?" Little John replied, taking off his apron. "Ha! Old Rob can win that standing on his head. Huh, Rob?"

"Thank you, Little John," the fox answered with a bow. "But I'm sure we're not invited."

"No," Friar Tuck answered, "but there's someone who will be disappointed if you _don't_ come."

"Yeah," Little John laughed, hanging up his apron on a stub in a nearby tree. "Old Bushel-Britches, the 'honorable' Sheriff of Nottingham." Clawdia was about to make an insult about said wolf when Friar Tuck spoke up.

"No. Maid Marian." Robin's eyes went wide as the badger sipped the stew in the spoon.

"Maid Marian?"

"Yeah, she's going to a kiss to the winner," he explained with a wink to Little John and Clawdia and with a laugh. Clawdia then turned to Robin with a smile as the fox started beaming.

"A kiss to the winner? Oo-de-lally!" He then jumped into the air with delight before doing a cartwheel. "C'mon, you three, what are we waiting?"

"Wait a minute, Rob," the bear answered with concern. "That place will be crawling with soldiers." Clawdia frowned at this statement before Robin jumped onto a nearby platform made of logs, a bow in his hand and a quiver of arrows on his back.

"Ah, but remember," he said to the bear. "Faint hearts never won fair lady." Clawdia and the guys then watched in awe as the fox then drew out an arrow. "Fear not, my friends." He then fired his arrow at a frying pan hanging from a branch, and it bounced off the utensil with a metallic _bang_.

"This will be my greatest performance," he then stated, tossing his cap into the air so the arrow will shoot through it. Then the cap floated down and landed on the smiling fox's head.

Clawdia smiled at his confidence before a thought came to her. If Prince John's going to hold this tournament…will Sir Hiss be there too?


	8. Snake in Deep Thought

Sorry for the long wait; had so much to do. But here's the next chapter; the ending of it's gonna crack you up. Enjoy!

******Ch.8: A Snake in Deep Thought**

Sir Hiss sat in his chair in the royal box, deep in thought about what is soon to pass. It is the day of the archery tournament, and Hiss feels pretty bad about having Marian being dragged into this. He knows that what Prince John is doing is a trap for Robin Hood, but he can't go against his superior less face the consequences. But if he doesn't do something soon and Robin gets captured, it will break his sister's heart greatly.

And then there's that cat girl working with Robin. Oh, she's on his mind again! He couldn't help but think about her. She's just too cute, especially that laugh of hers. Just as beautiful as she is, voice and all…

"Hiss," Prince John then said, snapping him out of his thoughts, "this is a red letter day. A _coup d'etat, _to coin a Norman phrase."Hiss then turned to the Prince chuckling with delight.

"Uh, yes, of course, Sire," the snake replied, adjusting the sapphire clasp of his cerulean blue cape before straightening his matching cap with a white plume. "This idea of yours is sure genius to capture Robin Hood in public." Prince John then turned to his councilor with suspicion.

"Hiss, what is the matter with you?" he asked. "You've been thinking so much lately; you not standing higher than the king…although I do not mind that. What is on your mind anyway?" Hiss turned to him sharply.

"Just thinking things through, Sire," he answered with a gulp. "And keeping an eye out for anything that could indicate Robin Hood's presence." Okay, that was half-truth, but Hiss doesn't want to mention the cat girl in front of the boss, who decided to just leave it at that and focus on his plain in action.

"My trap is baited and set," he said deviously. "And then, revenge. Ah…REVENGE!" Hiss jumped before putting his tail up and shushing the Prince.

"Not so loud, Sire," he whispered, leaning up to him. "Remember, only you and I know, and your secret is my secret." He pulled back with surprise when Prince John cried out from his tongue tickling his ear.

"Stop hissing in my ear," he said, rubbing the ear before turning to the snake again with confusion. "Secret? What secret are you talking about?"

"Uh, the capture of Robin Hood, Sire," Hiss answered, wanting to remind his superior. That irked the puma.

"That insolent braggart," he growled. "Oh, I'll show him who wears the crown!" He then straightened up his crown that shifted to the side during his small raging.

"I understand your loathing, Sire," Hiss replied, thinking about the cat girl again. "I still hold a grudge against that feline comrade of his who fooled me with that adorable disguise and distracted me with her feminine charm while Robin Hood robbed you from under my nose. Oh, and to think….I was enchanted by her dazzling eyes…"

"Hiss…"

"Her silky hair…"

"Hiss?"

"Her irresistible voice and laugh—"

"HISS!" The snake jumped when Prince John roared out his name in annoyance. Realizing what he was saying without thinking, he lowered himself into his seat sheepishly.

"I, uh…said too much…haven't I?"

"Perhaps you wouldn't have if you hadn't tried to be so charming," the Prince answered. Sir Hiss just looked away with embarrassment; he sure is glad that cat girl isn't around to see this.


	9. Second Encounter Going Smoothly

**Ch.9: Second Encounter Going Smoothly**

Meanwhile, at the boarder of the tournament, Robin, Little John, and Clawdia were just about finished getting on their disguises. Robin is going as a stork in green, and Little John will go as a duke in fuchsia. As for Clawdia, she'll go as said duke's daughter in a lovely lavender dress, an indigo shawl draping over her bare shoulders and a lily stuck behind her left ear. She has even slipped on a long black wig so if Sir Hiss will be at the tournament, he won't recognize her as the gypsy girl from the other day. Just then, the trio heard voices close to the thicket they're hiding in.

"Oh, Clucky, I'm so excited! But how will I recognize him?"

"Oh, he'll let you know somehow. The cunning rogue of yours is full of surprises, me dear." They looked over the bushes to see Maid Marian and Lady Cluck passing by. When he saw his childhood sweetheart and what a beauty she has grown up to be, Robin was awestruck.

"Look at her, guys," he whispered to his comrades. "Isn't she beautiful?" He then started to walk over to her on his stilts, but Little John quickly pulled him back.

"Cool it, lover boy," he said before tying the fake beak across the fox's mouth. "Your heart's running away with your head!"

"Yeah, you can't risk anyone recognizing you," Clawdia concurred as she then helped with his hat and scarf.

"Oh, stop worrying, you two," he replied with confidence. "This disguise would fool my own mother."

"Yeah, but your mom isn't even here," Clawdia countered.

"She's right, Rob," Little John stated before pointing to the side. "_You _gotta fool old Bushel-Britches." The two of them looked to the direction to see the Sheriff walking by, not noticing them. Robin then gave them a piece-of-cake wink before walking up to the Sheriff.

"Sheriff, Your 'Onor," he called in an English farmer accent.

"Yeah?" the wolf asked, turning to him before the "stork" took his hand and shook it hard enough to make him shake.

"Meetin' you face to face is a real treat," Robin said. "A real treat."

"Well, now, thank you," the Sheriff replied with a flattered laugh as he then let go. "Oh, excuse me; I gotta go win this tournament." Clawdia just rolled her eyes as the wolf then walked away.

"Arrogant as always, I see," she sighed, referring to the Sheriff.

"Well, Rob's not such a bad actor," Little John said to her as he polished his monocle and put it on. "But wait until he's sees the scene we lay on Prince John." Clawdia giggled in reply before bringing out her indigo fan and holding it flirtaciously.

"Let ze acting begin, _mon oncle_," she replied in a fluent French accent. The bear chuckled in reply before the two of them made their way to the royal box.

When they got there however, Clawdia was in for a surprise. Sitting next to the Prince is Sir Hiss himself, dressed in blue!

_Oh, why did he have to make himself cuter than before?_ she asked herself as she held her fan up in front of her face to hide her blush. _Okay, Clawdia…focus! Remember to stick to the script…although it will be fun to tease him again…_Little John noticed the look in her eyes and seemed to have read her mind. This could be fun…

"Ah!" he cried, removing his monocle before Prince John. "My Lord!" The two of them then walked up the steps into the box. The Prince was surprised but charmed by these two while Hiss eyed the gentleman suspiciously before his eyes fell on the lady.

_Oh, my_, he thought to himself. _I wonder who this is…_

"My dear esteemed sovereign of the realm," the gentleman said before he and the lady bowed to the charmed Prince. "The head man himself…you're beautiful…"

"He has style," Prince John. "'Ey, Hiss?" Hiss, of course, didn't listen as the puma started talking some nonsense in French. He was too busy checking out the lady hiding her face behind the fan. He quickly snapped out of it when the gentleman chuckled.

"Ya took the words right out of my mouth, PJ," he said.

"PJ!" Prince John replied. "I like that. Do you know I do?" He then turned to his counselor. "Hiss, put on my luggage: PJ!" The yellow snake just rolled his eyes in annoyance as the Prince laughed. Sounds ridiculous if you ask him.

"And you are, sir?" Hiss then asked the gentleman politely as he turned to him.

"Sir Reginald," he answered with a nod. "Duke of Chutney." Hiss blinked with surprise. He had heard about the Duke from his father; said he was quite the nobleman.

"And this is my niece," Sir Reginald said, holding his hand out to the young lady at his side. "Lady Clarissa." The girl then lowered her fan to show Hiss her beautiful smile, and he was immediately enchanted by her. Even that twinkle in her lovely eyes made him weak at the coil. But where has she seen those eyes before?

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, sir," she then said, holding her hand out to her. He then smiled at her before he took it with his tail.

"Please, call me Hiss," he replied suavely as he brought her hand up to his lips. "And the pleasure is all mine…milady." He then kissed her hand softly before that last word, causing Lady Clarissa to giggle with a blush. That laugh of hers sounds familiar also…

"And now, Your Mightiness," Sir Reginald said, kneeling before Prince John and taking his hand, "allow _me _to lay some protocol on _you_…" Prince John quickly pulled his hand away before the Duke could kiss it.

"Oh, no," he replied quickly. "Forgive me, but I loose more jewels that way."

"You do?" asked Clarissa, turning to him.

"We ran into a little…incident a while back," Hiss explained, "and believe me, milady, you do _not _want to know about the details." Clarissa nodded in reply, secretly knowing what he's talking about…considering _she _was there to make it happen.

"But please, sit down," the Prince said, offering the Duke and his niece the two seats at either side of him.

"Thanks, PJ," Reginald replied before he and Clarissa sat down, him at the right and her at the left. "Ya can't get a better seat than this, huh? The royal box—"

"Oh!" Clarissa cried, jumping up from her assigned seat. "What in the world—" She turned and gasped when she saw that she had sat upon the coiled lap of Sir Hiss himself. The two of the blushed simultaneously.

"Oh, my goodness!" Clarissa cried. "Sir Hiss, I am so sorry! Are you alright? Oh, you must be upset that I sat on you and took your seat!"

"Oh, no!" Hiss protested quickly. "Not at all, milady! I was…I was just surprised is all. It was the first time a lady has ever sat on my lap." Clarissa looked away with a small blushing smile, causing Hiss to place his tail on his lips when he realized what he said. "Oh, I mean, er…uh…" Prince John and Sir Reginald chuckled at his possible crush on Lady Clarissa.

"Hiss, I said it before, and I'll say it again," the Prince then laughed. "You certainly have a way with women." Hiss looked away from him with a deeper blush on his face as the mane-less lion laughed a bit more and looked at himself at a small hand mirror. He then glanced at Clarissa and decided to be a gentleman for her anyway.

"You can have my seat, Lady Clarissa," he said as he slithered off of his chair. "I can always move to a different one." Clarissa smiled at his considerate kindness.

"Why, thank you, Sir Hiss," she replied before sitting down. "You are so kind. I am certain we will get along very well."

"Yes, but that will have to wait, milady," Prince John said to her. "I need him to do me a small favor and keep an eye out for…another guest I am expecting." Clarissa frowned in reply.

"Oh…" Seeing the hurt look in her eyes, Hiss decided to cheer her up a little.

"But I will be back as soon as I had granted His Majesty's wish," he then said quickly. "I am most certain that he will be here, so seeing that he is will only be for a short while." Clarissa smiled at him again, touched by his comfort.

"Thank you, Sir Hiss," she replied as he then kissed her hand again. "I will await your return." With an assuring nod, Hiss slithered off the box. "Oh, and Sir Hiss?" He turned to her in reply.

"Don't be gone too long~" she purred in a teasing tone before blowing him a kiss. Hiss's face went pink, causing Reginald and Prince John to laugh at his reaction before he slithered off. Once he's out of eyesight, the yellow snake shuddered with excitement.

"Ooh, my goodness," he said to himself. "That Lady Clarissa is just…wow…" A thought then came to him. "She sort of reminds me of someone…"

"Who reminds you of someone?" Hiss turned to see Marian and Lady Cluck walking up to him.

"Oh, Marian," he said to her. "I was, uh…talking about the young lady who has joined us at the royal box."

"Oh, a new lady friend, I see," Clucky teased, causing him to blush.

"I, uh…wouldn't exactly call her that," he replied sheepishly. "More of a…new acquaintance."

"Well, aren't you going to join us?" Marian asked.

"I will later," Hiss answered her, "but Prince John asked that I take care of a small favor for him." He doesn't have the heart to tell her that he's looking out for Robin Hood.

"Very well," the vixen replied. "Just be careful." She and Clucky were about to leave when Hiss, being the best friend that he is, spoke up.

"Marian…you _do_ know that this tournament is the Prince's plan to lure Robin out here…right?" Marian just turned to him with a smile.

"I know, Hiss," she answered, "but I have complete confidence that he'll think of a way out. He always has a trick up his sleeve." Hiss just smiled with amusement.

"I've noticed," he replied before slithering off.


	10. Spying or Watching Out

Sorry for the long delay; I got caught up with my True to Your Heart series. However, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Enjoy!

**Ch.10: Spying…or Watching Out?**

As he looked around the fairgrounds, Sir Hiss began to wonder how he is going to find any signs of Robin Hood without the foxy outlaw finding out himself. He'll have to come up with a disguise of his own. Then he spotted Otto with a handful of balloons for the children, and an idea came to him. Quickly removing his cape, he slipped one of the unused balloons near the crippled bloodhound and tied it around his neck once it's on his head. Then he began to blow so as to inflate the balloon and start floating into the air. Once the balloon has been blown to full size, he looked down at the ground just a couple of feet below him.

_This will do nicely_, he thought to himself before holding up his tail under him. He then twirled it around like a propeller, allowing him to sail through the air so as to look down at the ground below him. As he was, he can hear the music going on to allow the archers to enter the field. Thinking Robin Hood will be among them, Hiss flew over and hid behind one of the small tents the archers walked past.

He then spotted the last archer, a stork walking just behind the Sheriff. And his feathers look reddish.

_Odd, _he thought to himself. _Storks are usually _white. He then flew to behind the royal box when he saw the stork walk up to it and over to Marian, who sat next to the Prince and at the side of Clucky, who has the Duke of Chutney sit next to her. He then watched from the side.

"Ah, Your Ladyship," the stork said to Marian before presenting to her a small daisy. "Beggin' yer pardon, but I just want to say that it is a great honor to compete in the presence of a fine lady such as yerself." Confused and yet flattered, Marian took the flower.

"I hopes I win the kiss," the stork then added with a wink. Hiss would have shot forward and teach him a lesson had Marian not gasp. Does she know this guy?

"Why thank you, my figure-legged archer," she then said with a giggle. "I wish you luck…" She then leaned forward and added in whisper, "_With all my heart._" That got Hiss's attention.

"Hmm…I wonder…" Could it really be Robin Hood in disguise? He then flew off for the trees just behind the archers so as to be certain through closer observation. Once behind the trees, he heard the captain announce the beginning of the tournament. At the sound of trumpets, the archers began to fire their arrows. The crowds cheered when they struck the targets a good distance from them. The only one they booed at was the Sheriff, who came close to getting a bull's-eye when he fired his arrow. He may be good, but Hiss knew that Robin's the _best_.

The noble snake watched as the stork went up next and fired an arrow made of twigs from his strong-branch bow…perfect bull's eye before the back end of the arrow swung a little with a squeak! Hiss's eyes went wide with surprise as the crowds went wild. A short while later, the stork was getting rather excited.

"I'm gonna win that golden arrah," he started to the Sheriff as he was getting ready to fire another arrow. "And then I'm gonna present meself to the lovely Maid Marian…"

"Listen, scissor-bill," the Sheriff interrupted, rather annoyed. "If you shoot _half _as good as you blabbermouth, you're better than Robin Hood."

"Robin 'Ood, 'e says," the stork replied with surprise before giving the wolf a slap on the back. "Wow-wee! Heh…Oh, I'm tip-top, a'right, but I'm not as good as 'e is." He then fired his arrow in a snap…another bull's eye to make the crowds wild once again! Even the Sheriff was surprised.

With determination, Hiss flew over to the stork without him or the Sheriff noticing him. He just _had _to find out if the stork's Robin Hood in disguise. But what if he does? He doesn't want to go against the Prince's orders but…Marian. The stork talking about her reminded him of his devotion to his best friend. He now knows that if the stork is really Robin, Hiss _has _to warn him of the Prince's plan. Maybe it could convince him that he's an ally watching out for him and Marian.

"Oh, um, buy the way," the stork said to the Sheriff as he checked one of his arrows. "I 'ear yer 'aving a bit of trouble getting' your 'ands on that Robin 'Ood."

"He's scared of me," the Sheriff protested arrogantly, turning to the stork with anger. "That's what he is; you realize he didn't show up her today? Ha! I can see right through his phony disguises.

As the stork nodded in agreement with the Sheriff, Hiss looked under his jacket carefully. Sure enough, he can see that the stork's legs are actually walking stilts that stilt walkers at the circus would use at the circus. And walking on them is a pair of fox legs with a foxtail hidden well under the jacket and disguised with feather duster feathers as tail feathers. He's Robin Hood!

"_I can see right through his phony disguises,"_ Hiss mentally mocked the Sheriff. _What an idiot_. He then tapped the back of the disguised fox quietly, and Robin turned around and looked down to face him. When he did, Hiss quickly held up his tail to his lips as a sign not to give him away and pointed to the bushes. With a confused but understanding glance, Robin nodded, and Hiss quickly headed into the bushes.

"Uh, 'scuse me, Sheriff," the fox said to the wolf, "but I gotta see a man 'bout a 'orse."

"Fine, but hurry it up," the Sheriff snapped. "They're gonna announce the final contestants soon." Robin then went up to the bush, where he saw that Hiss has removed his balloon disguise.

"What are you doing here?" Robin then whispered to the snake.

"Robin, I want to warn you that this is all a setup by the Prince to catch you," he then answered quietly. "I am telling you this because…Marian is my best friend, and I cannot stand the thought of her devastation if she looses you. You have to get out of here while you still can."

Robin blinked at what the snake said. He's trying to warn him so that he can help Marian not loose him. Hiss certainly isn't lying; he can tell just by looking at him. He then smiled down at the snake before patting him gently on the head with his "wing".

"Don't you worry, Hiss," he said to him. "I'm aware of that; Little John's here as the Duke in case something should happen."

"The Duke is really your partner?" Hiss replied with wide eyes. "He certainly has me fooled, especially with his monocle. I was certain he was the—Wait…so his niece is really…your feline friend?"

"That's right," Robin answered. Hiss blushed in reply.

"I had a feeling that her cute appearance seemed familiar…" Robin heard that and smirked.

"So you _do _have a thing for her." Hiss's face became redder.

"Uh, well…I, uh…that is…" Robin just placed his "feathers" on the snake's lips before he could embarrass himself further.

"Don't worry," he said. "Your secret's safe with me, but you're going to have to tell her on your own. Not now, but soon." He then looked up to see that the tournament's almost ready to announce the finalists. "I have to go, but thanks for warning me, Hiss. Oh, and by the way…"

"Yes?" asked the snake.

"Marian's very lucky to have a friend like you," Robin answered with a smile. Hiss then smiled back before Robin returned to the other archers. Then he slithered off to find a place to hide for a while. If he returns to the royal box, Prince John will ask what he has found. But since he helped out Robin Hood, he chose not to return and report.

Hiss found his fencing sword lying against the back of a blue tent with red stripes. He hid it there earlier for emergencies. Quickly, he strapped it around his waist area and slithered off to a hiding spot.

_If anything should go wrong, I'll be ready to help you more, Robin_.


	11. Close EncountersCalls

******Ch.11: Close Encounters and Close Calls**

"Attention, everyone," the captain announced to the crowds, "the final contestants are…the honorable Sheriff of Nottingham." The Sheriff took about bow but then scowled when the crowds booed at him.

"And the spindle-legged stork from Devonshire," the captain then added with a chuckle. Everyone cheered as the disguised Robin waved to them. Seeing Marian, he waved to her. Prince John then turned to her as she waved back.

"My dear," he replied with a smile, "I see you favor the gangly youth."

"Uh…why, yes, Sire," she answered bashfully. "Well, at least he amuses me."

"Coincidently, my dear lady," the Prince replied with a chuckle, "he amuses me too." Clawdia couldn't help but glance at him with slight suspicion. Is he up to something?

Suddenly, she felt something tap her hand. Turning to the side, she saw a familiar yellow snake tail motioning her to come to the back of the box. What does Hiss want?

"Uh, could you excuse me for a minute, Your Highness?" she then asked the Prince. "I have to do something important that I almost forgot about."

"But of course, milady," Prince John replied with a smile. "Just don't take too long; the champion will be decided soon." Clawdia then got up from her seat.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she replied with a curtsy. She then stepped down from the box and went behind it as the captain asked for the target to be moved back for the final shootout.

When she got there, she was suddenly pulled in by a coil around her waist to the side and gently pressed against the side of a nearby tent. Before she could cry out, a pair of scaly lips was pressed against hers for a kiss. She was shocked at this before the kissed consumed her, making her kiss back. When they finally pulled apart about ten seconds later at the sound of booing (Clawdia guessed that the Sheriff must've gotten close to hitting the target), the cat-girl opened her eyes.

Holding her was a yellow snake dressed in a red mask. On his head was a black Zorro hat with a large red plume in it, held on by a red-violet ribbon. And the snake's attire consists of a black suit of some sort sown for his body, a red belt to hold his fencing sword, and a red cape with a scarlet pimpernel clasp to hold it.

"Lady Clarissa, I presume," he then said with a smile. "Or should I say…cute feline friend of Robin Hood." Despite his voice being a little low, Clawdia's eyes shot wide open with realization.

"Hiss?" The disguised snake chuckled with amusement.

"Easy to recognize me, is it?"

"Well, despite the outfit making you look different," Clawdia answered, "I can tell it's you by your eyes and smile." A thought then hit her. "Wait…did you just…kiss me?" Hiss then gave her a surprised/coy look. Of course, Clawdia noted the playfulness in his expression.

"Have I?" he answered before placing his tail on his chin with some thought. "Huh, how surprising of me…" Clawdia was about to reply when the crowds exploded with wild cheers. The two of them turned to see that Robin has won the final shootout.

"Uh-oh," Hiss said to Clawdia with a look of concern. "Robin's going to approach the royal box for that golden arrow and kiss from Marian. We have to be ready should things go for the worst."

"Huh?" Clawdia replied. "What are you talking about?" Hiss then turned to her with a look of determination and concern.

"I warned him that Prince John set up this whole thing as a trap," he explained. "He assured me that Little John will be ready should anything happen if he wins, but…I'm worried about him and for Marian. She's my best friend, and it will just break her heart if anything happens to Robin." Clawdia's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Marian's your…best friend?"

"Practically a big sister to me," he answered. "I care about her so much; I'm willing to defy the Prince so that she and Robin will be together. You have no idea how much she missed him."

"Actually," she replied with a smile, "I have a pretty good idea. I'll help you only if answer my question."

"Can you at least give me your real name first?" Hiss then asked with a teasing smile. "Robin never gave it to me." Clawdia just smiled back in reply.

"Clawdia…my name is Clawdia."

"Name suits you purr-fectly," he cooed teasingly. The cat-girl blushed in reply, but she asked her question anyway.

"So…why did you kiss me like that?" Hiss just smiled in reply.

"Would you be upset if I told you that I find you adorable?" She just smirked back at him before they all heard loud gasps. They turned to the royal box.

"I hope that sound isn't what I think it is," Clawdia whimpered. She and Hiss quickly but stealthily made their way to the side of the box and laid low. Peering over the side, they gasped when they saw that the rhino guards are holding a chained up Robin Hood prisoner.

"I sentence you absolute, instant, and sudden immediate _death_!" they heard Prince John demand.

"_NO!" _Clawdia hissed as Marian started to weep and kneel before the prince.

"Please, Sire," she begged. "I beg of you! Please, show him mercy!" Hiss couldn't help but growl in anger. The prince has no right to torture his best friend into begging at his feet.

"My dear emotional lady," the prince chuckled softly. "Why should I?"

"Because I love him, Your Highness," Marian answered, turning to Robin.

"Love him?" he replied, pretending to be surprised. "And does this prisoner return your love?" Clawdia and Hiss then watched as the two foxes looked into each other's eyes.

"Marian, my darling," Robin said, "I love you more than life itself."

"Awww…" Clawdia cooed, despite her friend's current situation, as Marian gave him a tearful smile.

"Young love," Prince John replied dramatically (Hiss was able to detect the sarcasm in his voice). "Your tears have not fallen upon a heart of stone…The traitor to the crown must die!"

"'Traitor to the crown'?!" Robin snapped angrily. "That crown belongs to King Richard! LONG LIVE KING RICHARD!"

"Good for you, Robin," Hiss replied with a smirk as the villagers cheered with him.

"ENOUGH!" the prince roared angrily. "I AM KING, KING, KING! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" A drummer played his drum as a rhino guard wearing a black mask and wielding an axe walked slowly towards Robin. Everyone became frozen in fear, unable to do anything to stop him.

"We gotta do something," Clawdia whispered to Hiss as he looked up at the box. His face twisted into a hideous snarl when he saw Marian cry in the arms of Lady Cluck, unable to watch her love die before her eyes. Prince John has made his big sister/best friend cry!

"I'll make him pay for that!" he hissed, drawing out his sword. He only got it out halfway when the prince suddenly cried out.

"STOOOP! Executioner, stop! Hold your axe!" Confused (especially by the panicked look on the puma's face), Hiss and Clawdia moved to the back of the box and spotted the disguised Little John there. He held the back of the prince's shirt collar tightly in one hand while holding a knife to his victim's back with the other.

"Good old Johnny," Clawdia said with a smile. "I knew he wouldn't let Rob down."

"Alright, pal," the bear whispered to the prince coldly. "Tell them to release my buddy, or I'll…" He then finished his sentence by poking him with the point of his dagger, making the prince wince with a slight yelp.

"Sheriff," the scared Prince John said to the wolf, "release my buddy—HNGH! I mean, release the prisoner!"

"Untie the prisoner?" asked the surprised Sheriff.

"You heard what he said, Bushel-Britches!" Clucky snapped.

"Sheriff, I make the rules," the Prince said in a scared tone. "And since I'm the head-NYACH!" He then turned his gaze to Little John with a glare. "Not so hard, you mean thing…" He became more scared when the bear poked him harder with the knife. "Let him go! For heaven's sake, LET HIM GO!" Clucky cheered as the confused guards untied Robin.

"Love conquers all!" she cheered as the crowds cheered as well. Clawdia and Hiss then watched as Marian rushed over to Robin.

"I owe my life to you, my darling," he said to her with a smile.

"I couldn't have lived without you, Robin," she replied, hugging him.

"Ohh…" Clawdia purred with a smile. "I think I'm gonna cry…"

"Uh-oh," Hiss said when he saw the sheriff making his way to the back of the box. "The Sheriff's on to us…" The two of them looked behind to see the wolf find Little John threatening the Prince unless he tells Robin to kiss Marian.

"Little John, duck!" Hiss cried. The bear did just in time to miss the sword swung over before swinging an uppercut at the Sheriff's lower jaw. When he did, however, he freed Prince John.

"Kill him!" he yelled angrily. "Don't just stand there, KILL HIM!" Hiss turned to see the guards run towards Robin and Marian.

"We have to help them!" he said before turning to Clawdia. He blushed like crazy when he saw that the cat-girl had ripped her skirt off to reveal a red leather mini-skirt underneath. Clawdia looked up and smiled at him.

"What?" she giggled. "Never saw a girl in a mini-skirt before?"

"Uh, not really," he answered sheepishly. "I don't even know what a 'mini-skirt' is."

"I'll explain later," she then replied in a more serious tone. "Right now, we gotta help Robin and Little John." With a nod from the snake, the two of them rushed out to aid Robin, who caught a sword Little John tossed to him so to fight two of the guards.


	12. Freedom Fight

******Ch.12: Fight for Freedom**

Little John fought off some of the guards with his staff. Hiss, fortunate that the Prince and Sheriff don't recognize him through his costume, drew out his rapier and started fencing with one of the guards, dodging his lunges with lightning moves and pricking him in the posterior. Clawdia, who was fighting another guard with her acrobatic skills, laughed a bit at what he did before turning to see Prince John about to hit Robin with a sword while the fox had just fought off two of the guards.

"Robin, watch your back!" she cried. Robin looked up and knocked the sword out of the Prince's hand, frightening him.

"Don't hurt me!" he begged before running from the box. "Don't hurt me! Help! Help!" Clawdia rolled her eyes with a groan as he hid behind a barrel of ale.

"I know this will be a little ironic for me to say it but…what a scaredy cat!" She and Hiss then turned to see Clucky turn to Maid Marian while clutching the golden arrow in her wing.

"Run for it, lassie!" she cried to the vixen. "This is no place for a lady!" Marian obeyed and ran off.

"Clawdia, you help Lady Cluck," Hiss said to him. "I have to go help Marian!" Clawdia obeyed before they parted to carry out their tasks.

Clawdia turned to see Clucky jab the arrow's head into the posterior of one of the rhinos, making him jump with a yelp. She would have laughed had the Sheriff not grab the poor chicken's wing from behind. The feline rushed forward to help only to stop when Clucky pulled a judo throw on the wolf, knocking him out pretty good.

"Take that, you scoundrel!" she said, throwing his arm over his face before running off. Clawdia then ran to her side, still in awe from what she had witnessed.

"Nice move," she said to the lady-in-waiting.

"Thank ye kindly, lassie," Clucky replied with a smile at her.

Meanwhile, Marian was running for her life with the Sheriff's posse on her tail.

"Help!" she cried. "Robin, help!" Her prayers were answered when Robin (with Hiss riding on his shoulders) swung in on a rope and grabbed her by her waist. Marian then held on as the three of them flew up and landed on top of the roof of the royal box. Hiss slithered off and deflected the arrows shot at them with his sword before turning to Robin with a wink. Getting what he's thinking, Robin drew out his sword and turned to Marian.

"Marian, my love," he said, taking her hand, "will you marry me?" Marian smiled at the question, looking as though she's going to cry tears of joy.

"Oh, darling," she replied as Robin and Hiss knocked the spears and halberds (?) away from them, "I thought you would never ask me." The three of them then fell through the roof when its fabric gave in, and they landed into the Prince's throne.

"Although I'd wished you've chosen a romantic setting," Marian then laughed, hiding behind the side of the throne as Robin and Hiss fought off some of the wolf posse with their swords.

"Yes, well," Hiss stated with a chuckle, "we wanted to assure you that he still loves you. I apologize for not providing a ring for him." After pushing the posse back, Robin and Hiss jumped behind the side of the throne to push it against the wolves. As they were, Robin discussed with Marian plans for their future.

"For our honeymoon, London?"

"Yes!" Marian replied with delight.

"Normandy?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, I hear that Madrid, Spain are lovely this time of year," Hiss added in with a hint-hint tone.

"Why not?" the two betrothed foxes laughed as they made their way down the steps.

Meanwhile, Clawdia and Lady Cluck were being chased by a bunch of hippos while Little John fought a bunch of rhinos into a long pavilion.

"Oh, what a main event this is," he laughed as Clucky and Clawdia ran into the pavilion with battle cries, causing the hippos to crowd into the tent with the rhinos and knocking Little John out of it.

"What a beautiful brawl!" he then said, charging in to join in the indoor fight. When he did, Clucky was kicked out of the tent while Clawdia crawled out after her. With a nod from the cat-girl, the chicken jabbed the arrow into one of the bumps to get one of the guards in the rear, making them all jump with yelps and run through the tournament grounds with the tent still on them. Little John popped his head up from the top of it and saw what's happening.

"Uh-oh!" Clucky cried when she saw him.

"Hey!" he cried. "Who's driving this flying umbrella?!"

"Hang on, Little John!" Clawdia called after him as she and Clucky ran after the runaway tent. "We're coming!"

Back with Robin, Marian, and Hiss, the two sword wielders were fighting off the captain in a sword fight just in front of the pie stand.

"We'll have six children," Robin said to Marian, still discussing with her their future.

"Six?" she replied with delight. "Or a dozen, at least." As she was dreaming this, one of the Sheriff's vultures Trigger stood up from behind the table of the pie stand and aimed his crossbow at Robin. Unfortunately for him, Hiss spotted him.

"Robin, duck!" Robin did as Trigger fired. The arrow flew over his head and bounced off the captain's shield before heading back to the stand. The vulture quickly ducked, and the arrow struck the pie sign. Marian then grabbed one of the pies as he slowly lifted his head up.

"Take that!" she cried, throwing it into his face. Trigger cried out in surprise as his face got covered with strawberry filling, and Marian, Robin, and Hiss laughed at the sight of him.

"Nice shot, Mari—LOOK OUT!" Everyone jumped out of the way as the runaway tent ran into the stand, sending pies all over the place and chasing the Sherriff. Hiss looked up to see Clawdia and Clucky rushing up to them.

"What the devil was that?!"

"Runaway…tent…" Clawdia gasped as she looked to see Little John slide off of the pavilion. She immediately saw why…it's heading for one of the towers! "Run for it!" Robin then quickly helped Marian up and rushed off with her towards the forest nearby, Little John following them. Clawdia and Hiss then followed after them as there was a loud CRASH! and stone blocks started raining down on them. The group ran as fast as it could, dodging the falling debris. As the last of the stones crashed into the ground, Hiss quickly pulled Clawdia to the side to save her from a stone about to crash into her head. The two of them then rolled across the grass until they stopped with Hiss ending up on top of Clawdia. He didn't blush but looked down at her with concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Ye-Yeah," she answered, blushing slightly. The two of them then got up and rushed for the forest. When they got to the edge however, Clawdia stopped.

"Wait…Where's Clucky?" The two of them turned to the sounds of cheering and saw what's going on. Clucky was fighting off some of the rhino guards like a football player, spicing it up with some karate chops to the head. Clawdia just had to gawk in awe while Hiss smiled in reply.

"Okay, seriously," she said as the chicken cheered. "How the hey is she able to fight like that?"

"Took some personal defense lessons," the snake answered.

"That would explain the judo throw she did on the Sheriff," she replied as Clucky flew up to them at the edge of the forest.

"Long live King Richard!" the lady-in-waiting cheered as the pair rushed into the forest. Little John then pulled Clucky into the forest before any member of the Sheriff's posse could hit them with the arrows they shot at them.

"That's was close," Clawdia gasped as they ran deeper into the forest.

"And we can look on the brighter side of things," Hiss said with a smile.

"What's that?"

"Robin proposed to Marian."

"And?" she asked hopefully.

"She said yes."

"Yahoo!" the cat-girl cheered. The two of them then laughed as they went deeper into Sherwood Forest.


	13. Love Times 2

****Song is Love from the movie Robin Hood, which i don't own but changed a bit to make it work out. Enjoy.

**Ch.13: Love Times Two**

The fireflies have begun to show themselves by the time Little John, Clucky, Clawdia, and Hiss made it to the clearing with the other villagers. Hiss then told them the news of Robin and Marian's engagement and convinced them to surprise them when they get there.

Clawdia was sitting by the vast lake to keep an eye out for the two foxes when Hiss, still in his costume, went up to her side. He can tell that she's excited for Robin; he's also excited for Marian.

"Any sign of them yet?" he asked. She turned to him with a smile.

"Not yet," she answered, "but they'll be here soon; I can feel it."

"So do I." He then scooted closer to her with a smile. "They are truly made for each other." Clawdia just had to laugh.

"You make it sound like you knew those two all your life."

"Well, not really," he chuckled humbly. "I knew Marian for some time after she moved to London, and she told me a lot about Robin. I can tell that he's the guy for her because they're so close as childhood sweethearts, so I made myself a promise to assure that the two of them will have their happily ever after." He then looked out at the lovely view before him and Clawdia, the fireflies dancing across the moonlit lake that sparkled like a mirror made of sapphires.

**Hiss: **_Love, it seems like only yesterday_

_They were just children at play_

_Now you're all grown up as you can see_

_Oh, how fast those moments flee_

Clawdia smiled at him. She has no idea that he cares that much about Marian, despite working for Prince John. She then laid her head against the side of his neck.

"You're quite the romantic," she sighed. "By the way, where did you get the costume?"

"Oh, Marian and Clucky made it for me," he explained, looking himself over. "It was for this masquerade ball some time back. I know; it makes me look ridiculous."

"Not really," she purred. "I think makes you look…_heroic_." Hiss simply smiled and wrapped his tail around hers. Now the two of them know how Robin and Marian feel when falling in love.

**Clawdia: **_Once we watched a lazy world go by_

_Now the days seemed to fly_

_Life is brief, but when it's gone_

_Love goes on and on_

The two of them then spotted Robin and Marian by the other side of the lake, and by their movements they can tell that Robin had slipped a ring made of a small flower onto Marian's finger. Hiss smiled before spotting a lavender flower next to Clawdia. He then plucked it with his tail and placed it into Clawdia hair behind her ear. She then looked up at him with surprise but smiled back when he smiled at her affectionately. He then cuddled into his side with a purr, and he hugged her back.

**Hiss: **_Love will live_

**Clawdia: **_Love will last_

_Love goes on (and on) and on_

The two of them then looked up to see Robin and Marian heading towards the waterfall where the secret entrance to the hideout is hidden. With a playful smile at each other, the second pair of lovers made their way to the others and told them to get ready before hiding themselves.

**Hiss: **_Once we watched a lazy world go by_

_Now the days seemed to fly_

**Clawdia: **_Life is brief, but when it's gone_

_Love goes on and on_


	14. Phony King of England

Song belongs to Disney's Robin Hood. Also the name Scarlet Pimpernel belongs to another, but I just thought Hiss would make a good Disney version of him. Anyway, enjoy!

**Ch.14: Phony King of England**

After making their way through the brush, Robin and Marian looked around the clearing that serves as the hideout of Robin's band. With its clothes on the clothesline and pot in the campfire, one would think of it as more of a campsite. But Marian doesn't seem to mind.

"Oh, Robin," she said, hugging her love, "what a beautiful night…I wish it would never end." Robin just hugged her back and held her for a few seconds before…

"Surprise!" Clawdia and Hiss jumped up from behind another brush along with Friar Tuck, taking the two lovebirds by surprise.

"Long live Robin Hood!" the badger cheered before his two mice friends Father Sexton and Little Sister climbed onto his head and cheered for them as well.

"And long live Maid Marian!"

"Bravo! Bravo!" Soon everyone else was cheering on the now engaged couple smiling sheepishly before Clawdia went over and hugged Maid Marian.

"I'm so happy for you!" she said with delight.

"Thank you so much," the vixen replied with a laugh before Clucky spoke up.

"And down with that scurrrrrvy Prince John!"

"You said it, Clucky," Hiss laughed.

"Yeah!" Little John laughed, playing on his lute to start up a song. Alan and the other musicians joined in before they all began to sing the song portraying that wannabe Prince John.

**Hiss: **_Oh, the world will sing_

_Of an English King_

_A thousand years from now_

_And not because he passed some laws_

_Or had that lofty brow_

Clawdia joined in with Sir Hiss as Marian joined in their merry dance.

**Clawdia: **_While bonny good King Richard leads_

_The great crusade he's on_

_We'll all have to slave away_

_For that good-for-nothin' John_

Hiss blushed at how close the two of them are now but smiled with a chuckle. She's just so cute like that.

**Little John: **_Incredible as he is inept_

_Whenever the history books are kept_

_They'll call him the phony king of England_

**Friar Tuck and Musicians: **_A pox on the phony king of England!_

Clawdia and Hiss then turned to see Little John pull back a shirt on the clothesline to show a hollow oak with a large hole as if for a puppet show. Everyone began to laugh as a makeshift puppet of Prince John (played by Friar Tuck as they soon found out as he tried to fix the puppet's crown) bouncing about inside the hollow and bowing to them. Hiss's eyes went wide however when he saw a sock puppet of himself (played by Otto) pop up next to it.

"Oh, no," he laughed, covering his eyes with his tail.

**Little John: **_He sits alone on a giant throne_

_Pretendin' he's the king_

_A little tyke who's rather like_

_A puppet on a string_

Otto then made the Hiss puppet talk to the Prince puppet, lifting itself higher that he pulled him back down (Friar Tuck). It then came back and blew at the other puppet with a party blower, tipping its crown to the side to make it beat it with a stick. The Hiss puppet then got back at the other puppet by grabbing the stick and beating him back, making the Prince puppet hold its ear with one hand and suck its thumb on the other.

"Does Prince John really do _that_?" Clawdia laughed.

"So much," Hiss answered with a smile, "that I think he should consider therapy." Clawdia then went hysterical before burying her face into his neck.

**Alan-a-Dale: **_And he throws an angry tantrum_

_If he cannot have his way_

_And then he calls for Mum_

_While he's suckin' his thumb_

_You see, he doesn't want to play_

Everyone then went hysterical with laughter when the Hiss puppet beat the Prince puppet again and made it rip to shreds, surprising the puppeteers themselves. Hiss just laughed with them, feeling pretty good with himself.

**Little John: **_Too late to be known as John the First_

_He's sure to be known as John the Worst_

_A pox on that phony king of England!_

"Lay that music on us, Al!" Clawdia called to her rooster friend. The minstrel obeyed and rocked it out to have the other musicians rock out as well. A lot of couples then began to dance to the music: Robin and Marian; Little John and Clucky; and an owl couple. Hiss then turned to Clawdia with a smile.

"Care to dance, Clawdia?" he asked. She just returned the smile.

"Yeah, let's rock and roll, Hiss!" she cried, and he took her hand with his tail before they started dancing as well. As they did, they smiled at each other, not wanting to tear away from the other.

**Alan-a-Dale: **_While he taxes us to pieces_

_And he robs us of our bread_

_King Richard's crown_

_Keeps slippin' down_

_Around that pointed head_

Clawdia felt as though she and Hiss were made for each other. After all they've been through since the day they first met a couple of days back, she was really starting to fall for him, despite his working for the Prince.

**Little John: **_Ah! But while there is a merry man_

_In Robin's wily pack_

_We'll find a way_

_To make him pay_

_And steal our money back_

Hiss was also feeling the same way as Clawdia. Although he works for the Prince and she's working with Robin, he's willing to betray the Prince John for her and Marian. After all, he did make himself that promise for her. And Clawdia's the proof. You might say that Robin and Marian brought those two together.

**Clawdia: **_The minute before he knows we're there_

_Ol' Rob'll snatch his underwear_

Everyone laughed when Robin slipped into the shirt of the Prince John puppet while it's still on it. Everyone agreed that he'll snatch it all from under that tyrant's nose, right down to the undergarments.

**Hiss: **_The breezy_

_And uneasy_

_King of England_

They all partied the night away, the fireflies dancing around them to make the festive dance livelier.

**Little John: **_The snivellin'-grovelin'_

_Measly-weasely_

**Clawdia: **_Blabberin'-jabberin'_

_Gibberin'-jabberin'_

**Hiss: **_Blunderin'-plunderin'_

_Wheelin'-dealin'_

**All: **_Prince John, that phony king of England_

_Yeah!_

It soon became late, and everyone returned to the village with the song still in its voices. The only ones who remained were Robin, Little John, Marian, Clucky, Friar Tuck and the Church Mice, Clawdia, Alan, and Hiss. They agreed that Marian and Clawdia remain with Robin and his band for a while so as to avoid the Prince doing them harm. Hiss will also keep in touch with them with a few trained messenger doves he has trained and still keeps with him, reporting anything that might have happened in Nottingham.

Before he left to return to the castle, Hiss stood by the clearing with Clawdia.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" she asked, slight nervousness in her voice. Hiss can tell that she's worried about him, so he just tilted her chin up with his tail with a smile.

"Do not worry, dearest," he assured her. "I may fear the Prince a bit, but I'm more cunning than he is…and more cunning than Old Bushel-Britches." Clawdia laughed a bit before he went on. "If anyone asks, I simply was knocked out from behind, been out for hours, and woke up in my room after one of the guards found me."

"Sounds good to me. Hopefully, they'll buy it."

"I'm sure they will. In the meantime, take good care of Marian for me."

"You can count on me…Scarlet Pimpernel." Hiss chuckled as he looked down at the clasp on his cape.

"I like that name," he said before looking at her again. "Very well, 'Scarlet Pimpernel' shall be my undercover name…as long as I address you as 'Shadow Lavender'." Clawdia giggled with a blush.

"Deal." Hiss then kissed her on the lips goodbye before leaving, and she simply watched after him with a smile. Both of them can feel their hearts fluttering with delight at the thought of the kiss.

When Hiss secretly returned to his room in the castle without anyone else noticing, he changed out of his costume and hid it away before drifting off to a peaceful sleep of dreams about him and Clawdia together.


	15. Prince's Punishment

If anyone noticed something wrong about Ch.7 in Skin Deep Beauty, I apologize about the mix and fixed it. Sorry for the inconvenience. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter of Outlaw Feline.

**Ch.15: Prince John's Punishment**

The next morning, Sir Hiss got up in a good mood because of last night. No one asked where he was, not even Prince John (he's guessing the Prince is in a foul mood at the moment). So it allowed Hiss to get to his other job at the royal treasury. He couldn't be sure if it's getting smaller or bigger or just staying the same; with Robin stealing from Prince John and the Sheriff while they collect the taxes they brought up, it's hard to say for certain. Still, it wouldn't hurt to check, so Hiss sat down at his desk, put on his glasses, and started calculating with parchment and quill.

As he was working for a bit of time, Hiss begins to ponder upon his glasses. He never told Clawdia about them and wondered if Marian did for him (she knows that he wears them when he's working). Will his new love interest like them or not? Would she find them cute or ridiculous? Hiss finally put down his quill and took off his glasses.

"Hmm…" he muttered to himself as he looked the accessory over. "Maybe I should hold these aside until—Huh?" He stopped when he heard the Sheriff approaching the treasury. Is he singing?

"_He throws an angry tantrum_

_If he cannot have his way_

_He calls for Mum_

_And sucks his thumb_

_And doesn't want to play._"

Yes, he is. Hiss just couldn't help but smile as the wolf came in with a bag of farthings.

"_Too late to be known as John the First_

_He's sure to be known as John the Worst!"_

The Sheriff laughed with Hiss as he tossed the bag onto his desk, obviously liking the newest song going on throughout the village.

"How 'bout that?" he then asked the snake in a normal voice.

"Oh, that's PJ to a T," Hiss chuckled before turning to him. "Let me try…let me try." The wolf nodded in reply as Hiss cleared his throat a bit before starting:

"_Too late to be known as John the First_

_He's sure to be known as John the Worst-t-t-t-_GULP!_" _

Hiss stopped when he saw Prince John at the doorway, watching and listening to him with his anger growing. Oh, he's going to be in serious trouble, but it'll be fun…

"The fabulous," he stuttered, "marvelous…merciful…chival—"

"Oh, ya got it all wrong, Hiss," the Sheriff said, causing the snake to motion to him to hush up. "'The snivellin'-grovelin', Measly-weasely—'"

"ENOUGH!" the Prince roared, causing the wolf to turn to him with surprise.

"Now you've done it!" Hiss whimpered as he ducked under the desk. He smirked slightly when the puma threw his pitcher of wine at the Sheriff, and the glass dish smashed into a shield above the wolf's head, spilling its contents all over him.

"But, Sire," the soaked accomplice protested nervously, "it's a big hit! The whole village is singing it!"

"Oh, they are, are they?" the enraged Prince replied, walking up to him and Hiss. "Well…they'll be singing a different tune. Double the taxes! _Triple _the taxes! Squeeze every last drop out of those…musical peasants."

Hiss couldn't believe what he has heard. Prince John is going to bring up the taxes to get back at the villagers for his humiliation! He then felt pain stab him in the heart like a sword of cold fire at the thought of the additional suffering they all have to go through.

_Now I'll know what to report to Robin and Clawdia when I get the chance. Oh, I can't help but feel as though this is all_ my_ fault…_


	16. Not in Nottingham Capture

****The song is Not in Nottingham from Robin Hood. Enjoy.

**Ch.16: Clawdia and Tuck's Capture – Not in Nottingham**

Things went downhill for Nottingham after the Prince's rage. He went and taxed the hearts and souls out of the poor villagers, straight into complete poverty. And the Sheriff was given orders to arrest and put into prison those unable to pay their taxes.

_Every town_

_Has its ups and downs_

_Sometime ups_

_Outnumber the downs_

_But not in Nottingham_

Hiss would visit the jail every chance he got. When the Sheriff and guards aren't around, he would slip some food into the large cell to help the prisoners. As he does, pain would fill his heart at seeing those among the prisoners: Mother Rabbit along with Big Sister, Skippy, little Tagalong, and all of their siblings; the Rabbit children's turtle friend Toby and his father; Otto the crippled blacksmith; the elderly owl couple…even Alan's just ended up in prison. Hiss would keep on apologizing to them for what happened to them, although they would tell him that it's not his fault, mostly Big Sister or Alan. After leaving the cell, Hiss would write a letter to Clawdia about the situations and have one of his doves deliver it to her, hoping that her words of comfort will ease his heavy heart.

_I'm inclined to believe_

_If we were so down_

_We'd up and leave_

_We'd up and fly if we had wings for flyin'_

_Can't you see the tears we're cryin'?_

_Can't there be some happiness for me?_

_Not in Nottingham_

One rainy day, within the church that Friar Tuck runs with Sexton and Little Sister, Clawdia was kneeling at the altar and finishing her prayers. The friar was ringing the church bell and Sexton was playing the organ when a dove landed upon the stone windowsill. Seeing a note attached to the wet creature's leg, Clawdia gently took the dove sent by her beloved Hiss and brought it inside where it's warm and dry.

"There, there," she cooed, softly brushing her scarf alongside the wet feathers to dry the dove. "It's alright…" She then removed the note from its leg and unrolled it to read it:

"_To my Shadow Lavender:_

_I'm afraid things have gotten worse here in Nottingham. Your minstrel friend Alan-a-Dale has been caught and throne into prison for not paying taxes. Other than that, he's alive and well; Prince John probably doesn't know about his part in your band. He wants me to tell you that he's alright and that you should keep your hopes up._

_I will do my best to help the prisoners. Please take the greatest of care._

_With all my love,_

_Scarlet Pimpernel."_

Clawdia sighed and look down with despair as the church bell stopped ringing. Why didn't Alan make a run for the forest and hide away with them? Well, at least he's alright…

"Alan, please take care…"

"Friar Tuck," Sexton finally sighed as he turned to the badger, "I don't think anyone's coming." Tuck removed the hood from his head in reply.

"Looks that way, Sexton," he said as he went up to the altar, "but maybe the sound of the church bell will bring those poor people some comfort."

"Friar Tuck's right," Clawdia said as she stood up from the pew. "We must do all we can to keep their hopes alive." Sexton nodded to her as he kept on playing the organ.

"Oh," Little Sister replied as she was sweeping the welcome mat outside her and Sexton's mouse hole. "How can there be any hope with that tyrant Prince John taxing the hearts and souls out of the poor people?"

"Yes, those poor people," Friar Tuck sighed as he looked into the poor box before closing it again. "Looks like this poor box is like our church…empty."

Clawdia frowned with Little Sister as the badger sat down in despair before a thought came to the cat-girl. She then reached into her belt with Little Sister watching her and pulled out a small little bag…the same bag that held the sovereigns Hiss gave her when they first met. She then opened it and dumped its contents out of it and into her hand. All that fell out was one shiny sovereign…the last of them all. She has been using the previous ones to help the poor villagers. Looks like this will be the last sovereign she will be giving them for quite some time. With a smiling nod from Little Sister, Clawdia went up to her larger church friend.

"Friar Tuck?" she then said, causing the saddened badger to look up at her. "I've been saving this for a while now." She then held out her hand to show him the sovereign. "I know it's not much, but…please….I want to give it to the poor…one last time…"

"Your last sovereign?" the surprised friar replied, standing up before his frown became a smile. "Oh, Clawdia…" He then took the sovereign and slipped it into the poor box. "No one can give more than your sacrificing heart.

"Bless it, dear Clawdia," Little Sister concurred, hugging her leg. Helping her up with her hand, Clawdia smiled in reply as she settled the little mouse upon her shoulder and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Thanks," she replied humbly. "You might say I've been…saving it for a rainy day."

"Well," Sexton chuckled, "it's raining now." Friar Tuck laughed with him.

"Things can't get worse," he concurred. Clawdia was about to reply when an all too familiar voice spoke up.

"Howdy, friar!" Sexton stopped with a sour note on his organ when they saw that it's the Sheriff coming into the church. "Well, it looks like I've dropped in just in time." Clawdia scowled at the wolf, praying that he's only here to get out of the rain.

"What's that big bully want here?!" Sexton demanded.

"Father!" Little Sister hushed as Clawdia took a firm grip on her dagger on her belt. The two women then watched as the Sheriff looked into the poor box.

"Well, what have we here?" he chuckled as he took out Clawdia's donated sovereign. The cat-girl and Friar Tuck gawked at his inconsiderate action.

"Hey, that's the poor box, you overgrown mutt!" Clawdia yelled, murder in her eyes.

"It sure is," the wolf replied, flicking it into his money pouch, "and I'll take for poor Prince John. Every little bit helps."

"You put that back!" Little Sister demanded.

"And His Majesty also blesses _you_, Little Sister," he replied with a "kind" smile (note author's sarcasm).

"Blasphemous pig…" Clawdia spatted with disgust.

"You thieving scoundrel!" Friar Tuck roared at the wolf.

"Now take it easy, friar," the Sheriff calmly protested. "I'm just doin' my duty."

"Yeah, collecting taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good wannabe brat Prince John, you overgrown lackey!" Clawdia yelled, gnashing her small canines at him. The wolf then turned to her with an agitated glare.

"Overgrown la—Listen here, lady!" he shot back. "You're bein' mighty preachy, and you're gonna preach your way to a hangman's noose if you don't watch it." Before Clawdia could insult him again, Friar Tuck completely lost it.

"GET OUT OF MY CHURCH!" He then bumped his large gut into the surprised Sheriff's, each bump with an "OUT!", to knock him out of the church.

"Oh, dear me," whimpered the worried Little Sister. Clawdia, also worried for her friend, gently but quickly settled the small mouse next to Sexton, who has made his way onto the floor.

"Stay here!" she said before rushing up to the doors. She then looked out to see Friar Tuck fighting the shocked Sheriff in the rain with only his staff, not giving the wolf the chance to fight back with his sword.

"You want taxes?" he yelled. "_I'll _give you _taxes_!" He then jabbed the Sheriff in the gut before hitting him on the head.

"Give it to him! Give it to him!" cried Sexton, who stood beside Clawdia. "Give it to him, Friar!" Clawdia may admire the badger's spirit, but she knows that he doesn't stand a chance against a deadlier weapon like the Sheriff's sword. Her instincts were right on the money when the Sheriff took a swing at the poor friar and cut the top end of his staff clean off!

"Friar Tuck!" Clawdia then took out her dagger and rushed forward to help her friend, their two mice friends calling after her. She ignored them as the rain pelted against her face and into her hair. She lost Alan; she's _not _going to loose Tuck. She then spotted one of the Sheriff's vultures Trigger fly up from behind the poor badger and throw his hood over his eyes.

"Get off of him!" Clawdia cried, tackling the bird to the muddy ground. The two of them then fought in the mud, Clawdia trying to beat Trigger with her knife. Although he would dodge it, she still has some fight in her. However, all that changed when Trigger threw a wing-full of mud into her eyes.

"Augh!" she cried out, trying to get it out. "You're gonna pay for that, you little—" She stopped when Trigger tripped her, and she fell into the mud. As she did, the Sheriff came up behind the blind Friar Tuck with a large cuff on chain in his grasp. Trigger did the same with another cuff behind Clawdia, who's doing her hardest to get up.

"You're both under arrest for high treason to the crown!" Before Friar Tuck and Clawdia could act, the cuffs were clamped around their necks, trapping them as the Sheriff's new prisoners!

"Oh, no!" Little Sister whimpered before sobbing with heartbreak into Sexton's shoulder.

"Oh, there, there, Mother…" he said to her soothingly. It was all the comfort he can give her at the moment; there was nothing else they could do. Nothing except watch their friends leave the church in the rain; the Sheriff leading them while holding the chain to hold them prisoner, and Trigger walking behind them with his crossbow on standby. Throughout the trip to prison, Clawdia held back her tears at the thought of how Hiss will take it when he finds out that she's been captured.

_Every town_

_Has its ups and downs_

_Sometime ups_

_Outnumber the downs_

_But not in Nottingham_


	17. Beloved Lost

**Ch.17: Beloved Lost**

Later into the stormy night, Hiss was making his way down the hall when he came upon one of Prince John's rooms where said puma was sitting and keeping his gold. Looking in through the crack in the slightly opened door, the snake saw that the Sheriff was with him as he sat in his throne unmoving and with an angry look on his face despite the riches around him. Apparently, the wolf was doing all he could to lift the prince's spirits. Even clinking a few coins for him wasn't helping.

"Sire," he then said after clearing his throat. "Taxes are pouring in, and the jail is full. Oh, and I also have some good news for you: I've just locked up Friar Tuck and his feline friend."

Hiss felt his heart and breath stopped. Clawdia's in prison?! He's not the only upset…

"FRIAR TUCK?!" Prince John roared, shooting up from his throne and throwing the gold all over the place, causing the Sheriff to fall to the floor in fearful surprise. "It's _Robin Hood _I want, you idiot! Not that pathetic friar and the cat-girl! Why, I'd give up _all_ of my gold if I could just get my hands o—" He stopped when a thoughtful look came to his face and he calmed down. Hiss now knows that that can't be a good sign.

"Did you say Friar Tuck and the cat-girl?" Prince John then asked the Sheriff with a smile of interest.

"Y-Yes, Sire," the wolf answered with a stutter. "I did…" The puma then gave a laugh to indicate an ideal light bulb going off over his head, filling Hiss with more dread.

"Sheriff, I have it!" he then said. "I'll use that fat friar and his feline friend as a trap set to catch Robin Hood." The wolf looked up to him in confusion.

"Another trap?"

"Yes, you mindless mutt!" Prince John snapped. "Friar Tuck and the cat-girl will be led out into the gallows. Don't you see?" Hiss just felt himself die all together. That tyrant's going to hang Clawdia?!

"But, Sire," the shocked wolf replied, getting up to his feet. "Hang Friar Tuck, a man of the church? _And_ a young woman?"

"Yes, my reluctant ruffian," the prince answered, opening the windows so that the sounds of the rain and thunder may fill up the room. "And when our daring hero rushes in to rescue the poor cleric and the innocent girl…our men will be ready." He then chuckled coldly as the thunder rolled.

Hiss rushed away from the door and over to the stairs, not wanting to hear anymore. He couldn't believe it; his beloved Clawdia has been captured and will be put to death along with a man of the church Friar Tuck! If only he went out to her that fateful afternoon instead of staying and pretending to be loyal to the Prince…if only he went as the Scarlet Pimpernel so that he could save her and Friar Tuck…if only he—

The heartbroken snake stopped midway upon the stairs and sobbed, each sorrowful tear showing how much his beloved means to him.

"Clawdia…I'm so sorry…" he sobbed. He lied there and cried for a few minutes before the storm passed and looked up at the full moon. Perhaps he can pay his love one visit before her fate. He then dried his eyes and slithered over to the prison, hoping to find her soon before he will lose her for good.


End file.
